Raven and Robin’s Happy Ending
by World of Nightmares
Summary: Raven and Robin finally get together, heres the story, filled with Robin and Raven fluff, T for one cuss word and three almost ones, oneshot. PS i lost a bet thats why this is here, HAVE FUN SHADOW!


**Raven and Robin's Happy Ending**

I lost a bet…. So here's the best fluff I can right. Enjoy all yall Robin and Raven fans.

Oh and to my dear friends Shadow, HA!

Up on the roof tops of jump city, Robin sat looking out at the city lights. This was there favorite place in town. They would just sit there together looking out at the city for hours. But alas, it was not meant to be. They were just two different, to far apart. Her perky mood clashed with and suffocated his dark mysterious side. Everything was fine after Tokyo, for a while. But it just didn't work out, so they broke up. Now our hero sits on this roofs edge thinking of what could have been, but will never be. He admitted it was better this way, but he still felt empty, alone. Then again… there was always Raven, she was like a sister to him. A sister… or maybe, something more.

Closing his eyes he heard the slow swish of the wind. Funny, it almost sounded like Raven's cloak. And that lavender smell, reminded of him of her hair.

"Robin?" and that sounded like her voi-

Robin suddenly opened his eyes and looked right to see Raven sitting next to him.

"Raven?!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Starfire, just told me about what happened… I noticed you were gone, and wanted to make sure you were okay." Raven said plainly.

"Oh… yeah I'm fine." Robin lied, remembering the empty, lonely feeling.

"Robin we share a bond. I've been into your mind and know you better than anyone else. So don't try and lie to me." Raven said calmly.

"Right sorry," Robin said smiling slightly, "I just feel kind of… alone."

"I know how you feel," Raven said looking off at the city lights, her eyes sparkling beautifully. "I felt the same way after Malchior. But I got over it in time, Beast Boy helped."

"Oh right, Beast Boy," Robin said bitterly, but not knowing why. "So are you two…"

"No just good friends." Raven stated plainly.

"Oh…"

"Robin," Raven said moving ever so slightly closer, "I really am sorry about what happened between you and Starfire."

"Me too," Robin said also leaning towards her. They were inches apart when.

"YO ROBIN!?"

"What's the trouble Cyborg?" Robin asked turning and whipping out his communicator.

"The Titans East are in town and something started going down by the video store."

"What happened?" Robin asked now on his feet.

"They didn't say, all thy said was come, soon." Cyborg said.

"We'll meet you there." Robin said shutting his communicator and turning to tell Raven. She wasn't there.

At the scene of the crime.

"Titans what-" Robin started before looking at the two people in the middle of the road. One was wearing a French hat, yelling something in French, and looking, well…. French. Then there was that girl.

"I HATE YOU FRENCH TOAST!" The girl clad in jeans and a blue striped shirt screamed. There were tears running down her cheek as she screamed at the French dude. "YOU DESPICABLE REVOLTING LITTLE BA-"

"Hey Titans!" some random short blond haired person said popping in front of the Titans.

She was wearing baggy pants and an orange hoddie with a John Deere hat positioned on her spiky hair.

"Um dude what happened?" Beast Boy asked looking over at the still fighting people.

"Weeeeeeeeeell. Toasty, over there," she said pointing to French Toast, "was caught cheating on his girlfriend Shadow," she said pointing to the girl. "So then she's all like AH! And he's like BLAH! Aaaaaaand… they're fighting!" she said smiling sweetly.

"Um…. Okay…" Raven said trying to decipher what she had just said.

"I hate you!" Shadow said using some wykked power to transport a car on top of this French dude.

"Holy shi-"

SMASH!

"If I ever see you again you'll wish that car had killed you!" Shadow screamed before falling to the ground and crying.

"Wait so yall called us out to see some girl breakup with her boyfriend?" Cy asked Bumble Bee.

"Hey don't look at me it was Speedy's idea- hey where is he?" Bee said looking around.

"Are you okay?" Speedy asked bending down next to the girl.

"No!" She said throwing her arms around Speedy and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Um…" Speedy said blankly before trying to calm the girls hysterical crying. Then Robin started talking again.

"So where's Mas Y Menos?"

"Back guarding the tower with Aqualad." Bee said looking at the damage the girl had left. It wasn't much besides that car.

"You are like so much nice than my old boyfriend. He never listened to me!" Shadow cried hugging Speedy even tighter. "B-but now…," she said her eyes swelling up with tears, "I have no one!" Speedy had finally gotten use to the girl's death grip so decided to speak.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said in a calming voice holding her tightly.

"Well Cyborg, Bumble Bee, as fascinating as this is, don't you think we should save that guy?" Raven said pointing to the car.

"I'm on it!" Beast Boy said running and turning into a gorilla lifting the car.

"Le zut…" The guy said dazed. Beast Boy threw the car out of harms way bending down near the guy.

"Dude how many fingers am I holding up?" Beast Boy asked raising his hand.

"Quatre." The dude said looking at Beast Boy.

"Cat? Dude is it just me or is he not speaking English?"

"That's French BB." Cyborg said coming to his aid.

"So in English?"

"It means four."

"AH! That means he's still delusional! I have five fin- oh oops." Beast Boy said morphing his four fingers back into five. "Heh heh," he said laughingly nervously, "he's fine."

Back with Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Bee.

"It's getting kind of late so how about BB and Sparky get the guy to the hospital. Then Robin, you and Raven can fill out the police report," Bee said gesturing to the police cars and police who were investigating the crime scene. "Star and I will check on Speedy and Shadow, and then we'll regroup at Titans Tower."

"Alright, Titans Go!" Robin said unnecessarily springing into action, only to be met with stares. "Sorry," he said, "It's sort of become a habit," he said simply before being followed by Raven as the two went towards the police.

"Shall we go assist friend Seedy?" Star asked pointing to Speedy who was still hugging the sobbing Shadow.

"What is he doing?" Bee asked looking at Speedy for the first time since the beginning of the breakup. "Man, dose that boy HAVE to flirt with every girl he meets? Yo and I thought Aqualad was bad." Bee said shaking her head in disbelief before walking over.

"Friend Speedy?" Star asked as they finally reached him and Shadow.

" Shhh…" he said softly, "I think she's asleep." He said gesturing to Shadow's limp form. "I hand her off to you guys but she won't let go." He said while lightly tugging on her arms.

"Fine then you can carry her home." Bee said starting to walk away.

"What? Why me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You got any better ideas Romeo?" Bee said as Speedy blushed. He muttered something before picking Shadow up bridal style and walking with Star and Bee back to the tower.

Now what about Robin and Raven? They had just finished the reports and were heading back to the tower.

"Raven, about earlier tonight…" Robin said uneasily.

"Cyborg called and we rushed to the crime scene, there is nothing to talk about." Raven said walking a little faster.

"Oh… okay," Robin said almost sadly. Sadly? No he couldn't like Raven, he just couldn't. She was like his sister. Nothing more. Right?

Back at the tower.

Shadow had not woken up yet and was still holding onto Speedy so the two were sitting on the couch. Bee was playing a four way video game with Star, Cy, and Beast Boy. Robin and Raven were sitting together on the couch just watching. Basically nothing was happening.

"Yes! I am victorious!" Star said happily leaping into the air.

"HAHA! Nice one Star!" Beast Boy said giving her a high five.

"Yo not fair!" Cyborg said. "I was so in the lead!"

"Yeah until Star cut in front of you." Bee said.

"Well-

BOOM!

The screen shattered by what looked like a rock. Beast Boy, being the closest, picked it up.

"Dude is this… bread?" He asked inspecting it closely. Then he tapped it finding it to be hard as a rock.

"Oui c'est du pain français," said a voice from the window.

_Yes, it is French bread._

Shadow's eyes darted open as she jumped to her feet looking at… French Toast.

"You… what do you want!" she screamed angrily.

"Je vous veux," he said in a French accent.

_I want you._

"Well then you like, should have thought about before cheating on me!" Shadow screamed angrily.

"S'il vous plait. I will do anything!" He begged while finally speaking in English.

_please_

"To late there's someone else, Frenchy dearest!" she said smiling evilly.

"Who? Who is this pathetic low-life scum that took you from me?" He said now standing inches from her.

"This." she said pulling up Speedy, "is him," And to make her point Shadow promptly kissed Speedy.

"AHH!" In a blind rage of furry Senior Toasty took out his might weapon, a long slender stale stick of French bread. He brought it down as fast and hard as he could onto Speedy, but it was still two slow. Speedy dodged pushing Shadow out of the way with him.

"You've got to be better than that French dude." He said pulling out his bow staff using it as a temporary sword. With one final battle cry the fighting began.

Toast swung at Speedy from the left. Speedy blocked it before attempting a hit at the right. Block again. And it went on, left, right, left, right, up, down, the hits were coming in from all angles. Then with one mighty hit Speedy was down for the count.

"Speedy!" Shadow screamed in disbelief running to her new boyfriend's side.

"Titans Go!" Robin screamed as they all jumped into action. Star and Cyborg ran to help Shadow and Speedy while the others ran to fight Toasty. (S and S, how cute! HA!)

Raven was about to hit him from behind. But he did a front flip, flipping over the approaching Robin. He kicked Robin in the back forcing him to fall into Raven. He then swung his sword at the bee sized Bee as she flew in to attack.

"Fools I have trained from the greatest country of all! France! Nothing can defeat me!" Toasty shouted. Then Wham! Beast Boy hit him from the back knocking him out cold.

"Dude his voice was so getting on my nerves." Beast Boy said smiling happily completely oblivious to the other Titans. Bee was sprawled across the ground, and Robin and Raven had fallen on top of each other.

"Dude that guy must have really packed a punch." Beast Boy said finally looking away from the French guy.

"Why don't you find out for your self?" The dude said flipping over Beast Boy and kicking him square in the head. Beast Boy then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Titans Go!" Robin said finally off the ground and swinging his bow staff at the French dude. Cy and Shadow were still with Speedy, so Bee dragged Beast Boy over and started helping them. Raven and Robin were doing a good job at fighting Frenchy, until.

Poof!

There was a huge explosion of flower and he disappeared into the newly formed cloud.

"Fouls, no one can defeat... me," he said from a distance. Raven and Robin stood in battle positions in the center of the white mist. They were waiting, ready to attack at the slightest movement. "For I am… FRENCH TOAST!" The cloud parted as Toasty swung his mighty French bead. It hit Raven sending her out the window.

"AH!" she screamed, to shocked to fly.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted jumping out after her. He grabbed her and with his free hand whipped out his grappling thingy shouting it at the window. It caught as they were just feet from the ground.

"Robin," Raven said looking up at him.

"Yeah Raven?" He asked looking towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Thanks." She said smiling lightly.

"Anytime." Robin said now also smiling. "So… I was wondering." He said deciding to try his luck.

"Yes," Raven asked arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Will you… go on a date… with me?" He asked hopefully.

Raven just smiled widely before kissing him again.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said smiling even wider. She just giggled happily. (ah the fluff it buuuuuuurns!)

When Robin and Raven got back they found Shadow standing over the unconscious body of her X. She had knocked him out right after Rae and Robin were thrown out the window. Deciding that wasn't enough she kicked/screamed at him for some time more. That is until the rest of the Titans pulled her away. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bee were all fine. Speedy was unconscious for a few hours, but came around in time, which Shadow was obviously very happy about. Then Raven and Robin did something fun, just like Robin had planned. It started at night when Robin snuck into Raven's room… and they… well… they went to the carnival! Yay! They went on the bumper cars, and did all the fun carnival games! Being a carnival guy himself, Robin won all of them. But Raven being Raven, they ended up giving all the prizes to an orphanage. Then they went on the fares wheel. They just got to the top when the ride suddenly stopped. From there was a beautiful view of the city, all sparkly and magical.

"Wow this is beautiful," Raven said staring out at the lights then the stars dotting the huge midnight blue sky.

"Yeah," Robin said dreamily, "You are." Raven only smiled and blushed.

"Raven… I know we haven't been going out long, but well," Robin said stumbling with his words. "I've know you for so long, and we share a special bond. There's just something about you. When ever I'm around you I feel, happy, complete." He said. "And well… will you be my girlfriend?"

"I though you'd never ask." Raven said throwing her arms around him once again and pulling him into a deep kiss. (I don't go around kissing people, I don't know how to describe that of which I don't do, and I don't READ FLUFFY CRAP LIKE THIS! So I have no idea how people go around kissing other people.)

They pulled away in time to see fireworks exploding right in front of them. Robin wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder as she leaned against him.

(there finally together like how romantic… NOT!!!!!!!! Ah may as well end this bet on the wrong foot.)

4 Years later.

(I don't do math, use ur imagination, cause I don't know how old they are)

The Titans keep fighting crime, as usual. And the Titans East got a new member, Speedy's **_GIRLFRIEND_** Shadow. Today all the Titans had gotten together on Robin's request and were at the park playing and stuff. Cy was cooking with Bee. Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, and Beast Boy were playing football. Shadow was sitting in Speedy lap as the two sat under a tree talking and kissing. Starfire was with Bee and Cy trying to learn how to use the Grill. Raven was under a tree reading. Then Robin came over.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to his girlfriend and kissing her lightly.

"Hi," She said smiling.

"Raven, there's something I need to ask you…" Robin said fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"What is it?" she said setting down her book.

"Will you marry me?" He asked on one knee with a box in his hand. He opened it revealing a diamond ring.

"Yes!" Raven said happily, almost crying as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh that's like so sweet." Shadow said from a tree a few feet away.

"Shadow honey?" Speedy asked nervously.

"Yes Speed sweetie?" She said smiling happily.

"I'm gay." He said quickly. Shadow stood up angrily slapping him across the face and started screaming, "YOU WHAT!?"

"Well… I'm sort of… gay." He said nervously. At this time all eyes were fixed on them and all mouths were gapping in aw.

"YOU… YOU DESPICABLE REVOLTING LITTLE BA-"

_**THE END!**_

I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE FLUFF!

gag! AH THE PAIN! THE FLUFF! IT BUUUUUURNS! AH I HATE THAT WORD! stabs word with knife DIE DIE DIE! AH THAT'S IT! GRAB UR TORCHES MEN! WERE GOING AFTER THE AUTHOR! YAAAAAA- oh crud! runs away from screaming mob of people with torches HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! runs under box that says, 'not the author' CHARGE! random screams come from mob, they approach box.

author lifts up box sorry not here, try over there points in other direction

CHARGE! mob screams and runs in other direction

Do me a favor and flame this pathetic excuse for a fic because I HATE IT! author takes knife and tries stabbing story. okay I'll stop now… BYE! Oh and Shadow, feel free to start a war, I'm more then happy to join.


End file.
